In the vector control approach for multi-phase converters, variables that vary with time (e.g., AC voltage and AC current) are transferred to the synchronous rotating direct-quatrature (D-Q) reference frame to enable the converter system to work with constant values instead of time varying values. D-Q transformations have been defined for multi-phase converter systems (e.g., two-phase and three-phase systems), but have not been defined for a single-phase system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide single-phase full bridge boost converter systems. It is also desirable to provide methods for charging a load coupled to a single-phase AC voltage source. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.